


All I Know I Need Is You

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homesickness, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam sees a picture of Melissa and Theo and gets homesick. He picks up his phone to make a call that could change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This came from a prompt from an instagram picture that Melissa Ponzio posted on Cody Christian's birthday, with them both smiling together. Somehow this happened. Title comes from the song 'Missing You' by the amazing band Set It Off.

Liam knew he should be finishing his research paper. It was due in less than an hour and he still needed to finish his works cited page if he didn’t want Professor Tolbert chewing him out in front of the entire class again. He’d misunderstood one discussion post early in the semester and the woman had mercilessly mocked him in front of the entire class. From the dirty looks and snide comments she had made all year, he didn’t think it was likely she would forget. It wasn’t like he needed to take her elective research class. His advisor had suggested he try and get into her good graces early and had basically forced him into the class. Had he known he was in for hell, he never would have taken it on. 

Still, at least the semester was drawing to an end. He had two more weeks before finals hit and then he’d be on his way back to California. North Carolina wasn’t too bad but he definitely missed the familiar California weather. In what other hellish states did it snow one day in April and was 70 degrees the next day? What kind of sense did that make? At least Greensboro was a nice enough town for college students. There were plenty of things to do in his spare time. Despite attending Guilford College, he spent more time at other universities like UNCG and had spent a couple of weekends in Charlotte and Chapel Hill. 

His gaze drifted to the clock again, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He was supposed to be meeting a group of friends for lunch in half an hour at a local diner. He’d be cutting it close with his research paper and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. In the back of his head, he could hear Mason chastising him for procrastinating so much. It wasn’t even as if the subject didn’t interest him. He loved history and everything about it. But Professor Tolbert had a way of droning on and on about inane things. He swore she spent half of her time talking about her beloved scrapbooking class than she did actually teaching them about historical revolutions. 

He turned up the volume on his computer and buckled down to work, keeping an eye on the time. From his estimate, he’d be about ten minutes late. He’d probably have to buy Daniel’s lunch as a result and the thought made him grimace. He loved the other lacrosse player but the man could put away a 3-course meal and still be starving. He sighed and saved what he had accomplished, pulling up the browser to submit his assignment. He knew it wasn’t his best work but it was a draft of the final and he hoped the professor would take it easy on him. It was unlikely but he had to at least pretend to be hopeful. He watched the paper finish downloading and pressed submit, closing his laptop and grabbing what he needed for lunch. 

“Simon! I’m going out!” He called over his shoulder as he reached the front door. His roommate let out a grunt of agreement, hidden somewhere in his room behind a screen monitor. Liam sometimes wondered if his roommate even left for class. Even with his werewolf hearing, he wasn’t sure he recalled him ever leaving. He pulled the front door shut and locked the apartment, throwing up a hand in greeting to his neighbors as they headed into their place. 

-

The diner was as crowded as ever. Liam couldn’t quite understand what people enjoyed about overpriced burgers and too-sweet shakes but his friends and teammates always got offended if he tried to point any of that out. Thankfully they had already arrived and they had a table to themselves, baskets of fries spread out amongst them. He grinned and walked over, dropping down next to a blond with his hair up in a ponytail. “Hey D, finals go well?” He asked as he picked up a menu. 

“Everything except calculus.” The younger man grimaced as he looked at Liam. “Gonna have to retake that class in the fall. I need a new professor, one that isn’t foreign.”

“Well you could ditch Charlotte and transfer up here.” Liam joked, reaching over and stealing a fry. 

“You’re hilarious.” Daniel flicked him in the shoulder. “Mom wants to know if you still want to come up this weekend? My little bro has a soccer tournament and two of my aunts are coming. She just wants to make sure she packs enough chairs.”

“Is your dad going to grill again?” Liam asked, flipping the menu over. 

“Bratwursts for everyone. He’s even making his special sauce. And I’m not supposed to tell you this, but we’re totally having a couple of beers. And I’ve got the stuff to make it effective.” Daniel’s grin widened and Liam rolled his eyes. 

“You sound like a drug dealer, dude. Just say wolfsbane.”

“Listen, I’m new to this. Don’t judge me.” Daniel waved a fry at him and Liam grinned, leaning in and snatching it between his teeth. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was supposed to be the adult in this friendship. Daniel was still a freshman in college, attending UNCC for their lacrosse and football programs. Liam only had one year on him when it came to school but it helped some of the time. They had met during a lacrosse summer camp session and had bonded instantly. When Daniel had been bitten by a rogue alpha midway through the year, Liam had been one of his first phone calls. The bond between them had only strengthened since that night. 

“Judging hard.” Liam said. He leaned back as the waitress approached their table, smiling and placing his order before the others could jump in and overwhelm the poor girl.

-

Lunch was a smooth affair. He spent the majority of it trying to follow a conversation long enough to throw in a comment and move on to the next one. Hector and Michael were talking about video games and spending the summer drinking in their apartment, Tony was boasting about some vacation with his girlfriend, and Reese spent half the time challenging Daniel in dumb little contests. When a paper football landed in the shake of a nearby elderly woman, the boys threw down tip money and raced out the doors. 

“You need a lift back to your dorm?” Daniel asked as they slowed to a halt in the parking lot. 

“That’d be cool.” Liam grinned as he pulled out his phone to check the time. “I’ve got two classes in a couple of hours but we can kill time until then. Are you staying in Greensboro for the day?”

“Totally. My best friend DJ is in town visiting his extended family and they invited me to dinner tonight. We’re crashing in their spare room tonight and then headed back to my place. He’s home for the summer from Florida so we’re trying to spend all of our time together. Plus...I gotta tell him about the whole werewolf thing.” Daniel said softly as he unlocked his car. 

“If he’s a good friend then he’ll be cool with it. It might take some getting used to but...Mason knows and he’s cool with it.” Liam said, reminding him of countless conversations from the past. The thought of his best friend made his chest tighten and he opened his social media, fingers hovering over the first picture that popped up.  _ Theo.  _

Melissa had posted a recent picture standing next to a smiling Theo. They both looked exhausted and genuinely pleased to be near one another. Liam tapped the photo twice and read the caption, warmth unfurling in his chest.  _ ‘Guess who just finished his first 18 hour clinical rotation and looks like he’s been through hell? Twice? Congrats and welcome to BHMH, my favorite future x-ray tech.’ _

Liam traced his thumb lightly across Theo’s face, unable to stop his own smile from spreading. The chimera looked so damn happy. It made his stomach flip and he was struck with the realization that  _ fuck _ , he might be just a little bit in love with Theo. And bit a little bit, he meant completely.

“Dude. Earth to Dunbar?” A large hand waved in front of his face and he jerked back, eyes widening as he looked over at his friend. “Did you seriously not hear a word I just said? Fifteen minutes, dude. Three stories.”

"I...what?” Liam blinked slowly and looked around. When had they reached his apartment?

“You zoned out on me. I knew it.” Daniel chuckled softly. “Theo?”

“Why would you say that?” Liam asked, grimacing as his voice climbed an octave.

“You only get starry-eyed when he texts you. So what is it this time?”

“I do not!” Liam barely held back a whine.

“You totally do. Listen, you should call him. Just...tell him how you feel.” Daniel said gently, turning in his seat to look at Liam. “You’ve been pining for months. And right now you look like someone has killed your puppy. You’re miserable without him, aren’t you?”

“I…” Liam sighed, running his fingers along the edge of his phone. “I miss him,” he confessed softly. “But not just him. I miss Beacon Hills. I miss California weather and video game nights with Mason. I miss running in the preserve during full moons and seeing my parents. I just...it’s home.” He swallowed thickly, blinking back unwanted tears. When had he gotten so emotional?

“It’s okay to miss home.” Daniel said gently. “Remember winter break, when DJ didn’t come home and I called you and cried? I drove up for the weekend because you couldn’t afford to go home and my parents were out of state for break. I was miserable. But...things change as we get older. You taught me that. You’ve made it two years on the opposite coast from everything you ever knew and you’re doing just fine. So it gave me hope. Still does.”

“And how did you cope?” Liam croaked, clearing his throat with an embarrassing sniffle.

“I called my parents every night of break after you went to sleep. I talked to them and my little brother. I texted all of my high school friends and we made our epic spring break plan. I just stayed connected to everyone.” Daniel reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder. “Go call him, dude. I’ll go hang out with DJ’s family and you can talk to someone you love. But you’re texting me details later.” He grinned.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled weakly. “You sure?”

“Totally. For once, I feel like an adult.” Daniel grinned at him and Liam snorted softly, batting his hand away as he climbed out of the car. “Later.”

“Drive safe.” He shut the door and watched his friend drive off. He slowly walked across the parking lot to a small bench, sitting down as he lifted the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Theo was in his ear, voice low and rough.

“Little wolf? What’s wrong?” He heard minor shuffling in the background. “What do you need?” 

“Did I wake you up?” Liam frowned, pursing his lips as he checked the photo Melissa had posted. The time stamp brought a grimace to his features and he swore through his teeth. “ _ Fuck. _ I’m sorry, Theo. I thought-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m up.” A yawn followed his words and he could hear the chimera moving again. “Is everything okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Liam winced as his voice cracked. “I just...Melissa posted that picture of you two. I wanted to say congratulations. I’m proud of you for doing what you are.”

“Have you been crying?” Theo asked. Liam could almost picture him sitting up in bed, brow furrowed as he stared down at his phone. 

“It’s not a big deal. I just...got a little homesick.” He admitted softly, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I can’t wait to come home.”

“Liam.” Theo’s voice was gentle, “while I appreciate you calling to tell me this, I’d like to go back to sleep. I’ve been conscious almost thirty-six hours and I need sleep.” He chuckled quietly. “Can I call  you back later?”

“Of course. I shouldn’t be keeping you awake.” Liam bit his lip. “I just really needed to hear your voice.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll call soon, little wolf.”

“I miss you, Theo. Get some sleep.” Liam whispered before hanging up. He stared down at his phone for a moment before his brain caught up to his mouth.  _ Shit _ . Theo would surely tease him about that slip later. He probably wouldn’t take it seriously and if he did...Liam could always say it was the heat of the moment. Or that Theo’s sleep-addled brain had imagined the entire conversation. For a brief moment, he entertained the thought of asking Mason if he could delete phone records. But his best friend was probably knee deep studying for his finals and he couldn’t disturb him. Besides, he would surely tell Corey and then Theo would find out from him that Liam was trying to erase their conversation. He was screwed.

-

Despite his best efforts, Liam couldn’t focus for the rest of the afternoon. He failed a pop quiz in his favorite class, prompting his professor to hold him after class to check and make sure that Liam was feeling well. This had made him late for his second class and after a stern lecture from his professor about the correlation between tardiness and poor grades, he’d been forced to sit at the front of the room and answer every question that had been directed straight at him. He’d left from there to the library to attempt his final paper for his English class but even that had been pointless. He’d barely typed two sentences in three hours of sitting there and he gave up for the afternoon.

He ordered himself a pizza and called it a night, hooking up his gaming system so he could play a few hours online before he crashed. He was halfway through his third round of a tournament when his phone vibrated against his thigh. He disconnected his controller after making an excuse to his friends, pulling out his phone just as Theo’s name flashed and his phone told him he’d missed the call. He swore through his teeth and unlocked the phone, preparing to call back when the screen lit up again.

“Theo,” he greeted as he answered. “Sorry, I was trying to grab my phone. What’s up?”

“I think I slept seven hours. It must be a new record.” The chimera joked lightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to wake you up earlier. I should have realized it was eight and no normal human being is awake at that time.” He teased.

“I got off work at six and came home to crash before my next clinical. But Melissa texted me and said my schedule changed so I’ve actually got tomorrow off. What’s going on with you?”

“Trying to buckle down for finals. I saw Daniel today, he’s done for the year already and he was visiting some people he knew.”

“He’s the football kid, yeah? Looks like Clay Matthews?” 

“I can’t  believe you remembered that analogy.” Liam snorted softly, leaning back against his headboard.

“Speaking of remembering...something crazy happened earlier today.” Theo hummed softly. “I seem to recall a phone call from a certain beta. He might have mentioned that he missed me. I can’t say for sure because I might have been dreaming.” The words stopped Liam’s heart for a moment and his breathing hitched unsteadily.

“That something you dream about often?” He asked as casually as he could manage, silently praying that Theo would let it go. He’d already had enough embarrassment for one day, thank you very much.

“All the time.” Theo spoke so softly that Liam almost didn’t hear him. Did Theo want him to hear his admission? “I miss you too, little wolf.”

“Really?” Liam blurted out, wincing as Theo chuckled.

“I do. It’s not the same when you aren’t around.” The words were enough to bring Liam’s homesickness back full force. He wanted nothing more than to be curled up in his childhood bed with Theo at his side, reading a book out loud to him or taking notes for school. 

“Same.” Liam managed weakly. “I’m home two weeks from tomorrow.” He reminded.

“I can’t wait.” Theo said sincerely. Liam smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back and letting Theo’s voice wash over him as the chimera started to talk about his day. Two more weeks until he was at home in the chimera’s arms. He could wait just a little longer to tell him that he loved him. Two weeks was nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally makes it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this final chapter! I think this is going to become part of a series of fics that exist within this universe. I really want to explore Liam at university with his friends there and balancing a long-distance relationship with Theo. So stay tuned for more!

“You sure you’ve got everything done?” Mason’s voice crackled through the speaker. Liam let his gaze sweep a third time over his empty room, nodding down at the phone in his hand. 

“Yeah.” He looked down to see his best friend grinning up at him, Corey leaning into the frame to give a little wave. “Keys just need to be given to Simon.”

“Are you actually going to go into his room?” Corey asked, nudging Mason so he could be seen more clearly. “I thought it was a dungeon,” he lowered his voice.

“Maybe.” Liam whispered back as he glanced nervously toward his closed door. “I’ve never been inside. So this...will be interesting.”

“Didn’t you say one of your friends there was going to move in and take over your half of the lease?” Mason asked.

“Yeah. Reese is staying for summer school and it was easier than trying to find his own apartment on such short notice. He’s moving in tomorrow, I think.” Liam walked to his door, pulling it open. It was so strange to look at the living room, mostly empty save for a few odds and ends that he assumed belonged to his roommate. “I’ve got to go now. I need to give him the keys and head outside. I’m pretty sure my uber is about to pull up.”

“See you tonight. Have fun with Theo.” Mason’s grin widened and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Liam snorted and gave him the finger, returning his smile as he ended the call. Leave it to Mason to fill his stomach with butterflies again. Or rodents. It felt a little more like something was chewing up his insides rather than floating inside of him. Was that even a thing? It should be. 

Liam had talked to Theo almost every day since he’d admitted to missing the older boy. Sometimes it was a short text message to say hello or a funny picture that made them think of the other, but they kept in close touch. Theo had even offered to proofread Liam’s final papers and Liam had returned the favor by quizzing Theo with medical terminology when they had time for an actual phone call. Somehow, two days prior to this, Liam’s plane ride had entered the conversation and Theo casually offered to pick him up. It saved his parents from having to take off work and so he’d gladly agreed. Part of him had hoped that he’d be able to use the car ride to confess everything to Theo and the other part of him wanted to use that time to collect his thoughts.

He dropped his phone into his pocket and fished out his keys, stepping closer to his roommate’s door and knocking lightly. He thought he heard a muffled response but it was too hard to hear anything, even when he strained to listen. He lifted his fist again and brought it forward, almost touching the door when it swung open. “Hey man,” the caramel-skinned boy offered him a wide smile. “You ready to head out?”

“My uber should be here in a minute. I just wanted to give you my keys and-”

“Yeah, I know. I’m your ride.” Simon chuckled and ducked back into his room. “Come on in, man. Just give me two minutes.” He said as he walked to his closet. Liam nodded and stepped inside, looking around in surprise. He’d expected a room full of empty pizza boxes and soda cans, trash covering every surface and next to no sunlight in the room. He was surprised that the curtains were open and the window was cracked, sunlight streaming into the room. His attention shifted to the walls, covered in soundproof panels and posters of popular video games. He had a small glass cabinet where tiny action figures were set up, each one appearing spotless with a tidy white card in front that detailed the name of the figure, the maker, and most likely the year it was constructed. The bed was neatly made and there wasn’t a trace of a mess to be found.

“Um...my uber is with Jon Walker.” Liam said, taking another step into the room. He looked at the computer desk where three monitors were set up with recording equipment. “What exactly do you do in here?”

“Work.” Simon walked out of the closet, wearing a blue polo and khaki shorts. “I run three different podcasts, I game online, I help with the school radio station, and I do some edits for other people in my spare time.”  He explained as he opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out his keys and wallet. “I didn’t bother you, did I? These were supposed to be the best of the best panels and I was guaranteed not to disturb anyone outside of my room. I run weird hours so I wanted to make sure I didn’t annoy you. I know balancing sports and academics can be hard.”

“I...what?” Liam asked intelligently, shaking his head for a moment. “You do all of those things  _ and  _ you go to class?”

“Just one morning class. The rest of my stuff is online lectures and I usually finish those after the first week. It gives me time to do all of this and I can drive people around when I have extra time and need a little money. What, did you think I was a vampire or something?” He laughed and then clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. “You don’t know any, do you? Was that offensive? Shit, my bad-”

“Hold on a second.” Liam held up his hand and effectively shut up his roommate. “I’m confused by a lot of things. First off, who are you? Simon or Jon?”

“Simon is my legal name but I go by Jon. My youtube channel is jonknowswhatsup and I game on there.” He explained, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You...you’re that Jon?” Liam breathed out, his eyes widening. “Dude! Everyone knows you, you’re practically a legend!” How had he not recognized him at the beginning of the year when he’d moved in?

“See, that’s why I never corrected you. I didn’t want you to freak out on me.”

“We’ve talked four times this year. It’s not like I had the opportunity.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “And did you mention vampires?”

“Well yeah. You’re a werewolf and I’m a raiju. I kind of thought you knew that.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck, blush darkening further. “Um...you really didn’t know?”

“Not a clue. How did you know?” 

“Well you moved in a week before the full moon. It’s kind of easy to tell the signs when you know.” His smile returned full force and if Liam wasn’t hopelessly in love with Theo he would probably find him attractive. Well, maybe he could admit to it. It wasn’t like Theo needed to know.

“I had no idea. I just thought you were my messy roommate that kept to himself and lived in a dungeon.” Liam said honestly, unable to keep the truth from spilling out.

“Only if dungeons have killer wi-fi. I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out with our crazy low electric bills. Most people in the building complain that the prices are too high.” Jon said as he walked to the open window and secured it, drawing the curtains closed.

“You had a part in that?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“Raiju. I run three operating systems simultaneously and it can get crazy expensive running lights and everything that I do. So I just...generate my own power.” Jon looked around the room for a moment before sparks flitted between his fingers, dancing across his palm before disappearing back into his skin. “My mom taught me how to do it when I was younger. I blew up a lot of computers and microwaves before I perfected my talent.”

“That’s so cool!” Liam said enthusiastically. “So you’re telling me that this whole time you’ve known what I am? And we haven’t been hanging out?” He doesn’t want to feel hurt but he doesn’t understand. His roommate has spent the entire time living in his room and avoiding contact with Liam and turning down invitations to hang out with him and his friends. How can he not take it personally?

“Unfortunate side effect of having a busy schedule. I’ve got no time for a social life. But...I’ve missed out on a lot this year. I talked to my counselor about it and she thinks I can afford to drop some of the stuff I do for the school or at least cut back on my hours. She thinks I need to focus more on building actual human connections. I...I didn’t agree at first but then I heard you the other night.” Jon looked uncomfortable as he led Liam from his bedroom and they walked out of the apartment. Liam collected the single suitcase and carry-on bag that he left waiting by the door, grateful that his parents had helped him pay to store most things for the summer and paid to have the rest shipped home. 

“Heard me about what?” Liam asked when Jon didn’t seem to want to pick the conversation back up after locking the door. He stayed quiet as they walked to a small red convertible, helping Liam put his bags in the back before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“You were on the phone the other night, talking to some guy. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I was just getting some milk from the kitchen. You were laughing and you said ‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that story. When I see you, I’m going to make you tell me again. Mason and Corey will be present too because I want them to hear it firsthand.’ I just realized that I don’t really have people like that in my life.I’ve got some online friends but no one that I get to see face to face on a regular basis. I want that. I’ve spent the past five years building my life online and I never stopped to consider what I was missing out on.” Jon looked over and offered him a soft smile as he started to drive. 

Liam knew exactly what conversation he was referring to. Theo had been regaling him with a story from his first day on the job, something to do with a teenager and testicular torsion. Despite the initial wince of pain, he hadn’t been able to stop laughing as Theo continued to explain the wild story that the paramedic had learned from the kid. “Well at least you’ve figured it out now instead of wasting your whole life.” He told him gently. 

“I’ve got you to thank for it. I was going to ask if you had your living situation figured out for next year? I was thinking maybe you’d like to renew our lease again…” The next hour and a half seemed to fly by. Liam was able to get to know his roommate in all the ways he should have gotten to know him throughout the year but he won’t let this opportunity pass him by. Somehow, he ended up telling him about Theo and he received similar advice from what Daniel had told him. He promised to keep in touch throughout the summer and gave Jon a list of his favorite places to hang out in Greensboro. After a sincere goodbye and hug, Liam collected his bags and headed into the airport.

-

Seven hours. It took seven hours for Lim’s flight to finally touch ground in Sacramento. He felt anxious most of the time, going over countless conversation possibilities and scenarios with Theo. Would he be waiting with some kind of stupid sign? Flowers? An ugly drawing of Liam that was intended to mock him? What if he was late? What if he’d decided that Liam annoyed him to no end and he didn’t want to spend a long car ride with him? By the time Liam was walking down the stairs to collect his luggage, he had worked himself into a mental frenzy. 

He almost didn’t see Theo as he walked around the corner and started for the luggage rack. But a flash of familiar blue caught his attention and he looked over to find his suitcase already picked up, resting beside the man he loved. Theo was dressed casual in a way that made Liam’s heart rate pick up, wearing a soft looking black beanie, a worn green henley, and black jeans. His grin seemed to stretch for miles at the sight of the beta and Liam was gone.

He tossed down his carry-on bag and broke into a run, throwing himself full force at the chimera as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. Theo barely managed to catch him, grunting at the impact and steadying one hand firmly against Liam’s lower back. “Hey there, stranger.” Theo’s voice was low and soft in his ear and god did it sound like coming home.

“I missed you,” Liam muffled against his shoulder as he squeezed Theo for dear life.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Theo chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“Shut up,” he laughed wetly and lifted his head to look up at Theo. Had he gotten taller? “I’ve only been gone ten months. You aren’t supposed to get taller.” He grumbled lightly.

“Can’t help the fact that you’re shrinking, baby wolf. Must be all that new knowledge weighing you down.” Theo smirked, pleased with himself for his remark, and Liam can’t resist him. He leaned up and lightly pressed their lips together, letting his eyes slip shut. For a moment Theo doesn’t return the kiss and he worried he’d crossed a line but then -

Then Theo is groaning softly against his lips and tilting his head down, adjusting the angle as he kissed back. His free hand came up to tangle in Liam’s hair, fingers lightly massaging his scalp, and Liam is melting into him. The kiss stayed tame but eventually they needed to break for air, breathing in shallow gasps and leaning their foreheads together. “Liam…” Theo’s voice was tender as he gently pushed back a few loose strands of his hair. “What was that?”

“I love you, Theo. I’ve been in love with you and I can’t hide it anymore. I thought I could wait but that damn smile…” Liam laughed weakly and pressed another kiss to the corner of Theo’s mouth. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

“That’s okay.” Theo carefully stroked his cheek and pressed a kiss gingerly to his lips. “Welcome home, little wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used NC for Liam's college because I went to school there and know that area super well from my university years. Hope you enjoy this! There might be a part two? For when Liam gets home? I make no promises.


End file.
